Supta Baddha Konasana
by myheartstillbleedsforyou
Summary: Leonie just wanted to learn how to bend like Soma could as a distraction from her harsh pregnancy. But it turns out Soma had other plans for her... SomaxOC lemon


Is it really bad that I get terrible hiatus ending ideas from my beginning Yoga class?

No? Ok cool.

Soma, Agni © Yana Toboso

Leonie, Sakhi © Myheartstillbleedsforyou

Adawulf © GeroChan

…

"My lady, perhaps you would like to halt all Yoga practices until after the child is born?"

"That would be a wise idea before I murder you Agni..."

The manservant looked up from his mistress and glanced at all the scattered bolsters, chairs, and blankets that littered his master's elegant room. It would take some time to clean up everything, but his top priority for now was making sure of mistress Leonie's health. She was only a few weeks pregnant, but she was ill and dangerous. Her hormones were wreaking havoc on her body as of late and Agni had suspected that she had even gotten a bit confused in the head. Mistress Leonie never came out of the room she and Soma shared, she was angry, paranoid and retched constantly, and she often complained of terrible scents that no one could seem to find the cause of. Sometimes she even became dizzy if the room was deemed too hot or too bright, so heavy drapes were perpetually drawn over the windows in the day and opened wide at night for the breeze to cool her. It was on one of her good days that Leonie had stopped Agni and Sakhi from their morning duties and proclaimed loudly that she wanted the two servants to teach her to bend like Soma did when they made love.

"I don't care if it's inappropriate OR bad for the baby!" she had growled, pupils slitting with fury when Sakhi had tried to chastise her, "Teach it to me now!"

And with a mutual sigh, they had acquiesced. What other choice did they have?

Now after going through at least five poses they thought were the least harmful for the baby, the three were exhausted. Leonie didn't have an ounce of flexibility in her. Despite what the poses called for, hand on the floor for Utthita Trikonasana or the inversion and lifting of the entire lower body for Salamba Sarvangasana, Leonie had to be supported with whatever was on hand, even if it meant Agni or Sakhi holding her up or using books as a makeshift floor for her to reach.

Their current setup involved Leonie in what Sakhi had called Reclining Bound Angle pose. It was meant as a restorative pose that was supposedly very good for the reproductive organs, hips and groin area, areas that were about to undergo a drastic change due to Leonie's pregnancy. But though the pose called for the person to have both feet together and knees touching the ground, they had needed a drastic modification to suit Leonie. With a bit of beforehand discussion and quick thinking, Sakhi had placed an embroidered bolster under Leonie's spine with thin blankets supporting her head and neck. Agni had come up with the idea of using one of Adawulf's belts to wrap around her sacrum and over her thighs, shins, and even under her feet to help hold Leonie in the pose. There was no way her knees were going to reach the floor, so they used more cushions and bolsters for support. When they had stepped back and looked at their creation, the two servants almost cowered in fear at the glares they received from the panting half German.

"This... better not be one of your... back bends or Triangle poses or anything of the sort... If it is... I will have... your... HEADS."

"The pose we have secured you in is called Supta Baddha Konasana my lady." Sakhi replied, her usual snarky attitude was gone; she had no more energy to fuel it. "It is a restorative pose for you to rest in for at the most ten minutes, and then we will not be continuing Yoga anymore for today."

"Wonderful..." Leonie snarled, leaning back into the bolster, "Remind me never to allow you two to let me have my way again."

"Yes mistress." Agni and Sakhi replied rather quickly, looking sheepishly at each other. "I will prepare you some tea and Sakhi shall massage you again with Jasmine oil, would that please you mistress?" Agni looked back at Leonie, expecting her to either begin yelling or attacking the two.

She didn't say anything in reply, Leonie was passed out. Obviously the pose was more than comfortable for her, she had not uttered one protest of the pose before falling asleep. Agni and Sakhi took this opportunity to sneak quietly out of the lavish room, heading down to the kitchens to prepare Leonie's chai.

"Are you sure she will be alright if we leave her alone?" Sakhi asked, fixing her drooping chignon and tucking away her stray hairs.

"I believe she will be alright." Agni replied, smiling kindly at the older woman, "She seemed more exhausted than angry, her energy has drastically decreased since she became pregnant, Soma tells me she does not sleep too well at night due to the sickness either. Perhaps a restorative pose will do her some good."

Sakhi's brow wrinkled in worry, "I do hope you are right Agni. Anyways, go on ahead and check on your wife. I found her drunk with the elephants again trying to tie their trunks in knots. I'll take care of Leonie's tea."

Leonie slept peacefully as the two servants departed, the bolster was wonderful on her aching back, and her hips and thighs had instantly felt blessed relief being opened up. So many changes were happening to her body, hardly anything could be done to hide the pain from her servants and Soma. The Yoga suggestion had merely been a distraction from a particularly horrible ache in her enlarging chest, and Leonie had thought maybe if she tried those odd stretches Soma did when they were bedded she would forget the spasms and concentrate on something else for a change. It would have been better to feel stretch pain in other tightening parts of her body instead of having to deal with the shame of asking Sakhi to massage her breasts. But the moment Leonie's head hit the bolster and the instant relief had washed over her, she knew this pose was definitely something she would ask to try again tomorrow. The pose was a perfect time for rest without her husband pestering her or the servants buzzing around making her scared and frustrated. It was good to just rest for now.

She lay sleeping in that position for quite some time, not hearing the loud, clattering footsteps as they neared her bedroom door. Soma had just returned from lounging about with his siblings, catching up on events passed. He had for the last few hours been subjected to the ramblings of his eldest brother Omar about every insignificant detail in his life, from something his servants had done to displease him or the tiger hunt the men had all gone off to with a group of English noblemen. Or something along those lines, Soma hadn't really been paying too close attention. Whatever it was, it was not interesting to the young Prince, and he had been distracted by the thoughts of his young wife and their unborn child. It had seemed forever until another brother had nudged Omar into silence and they all scattered, making polite excuses to get as far away from Omar as possible. A nudge could only keep his silence for so long.

Soma was not prepared for what he was about to see. At first glance of the darkened room as he opened the door, Soma had thought for a split second that Agni or Sakhi had forgotten to clean up after one of Adawulf's drunken visits. Soma was about to call and reprimand the two when he caught sight of his wife bound up in what appeared to be some variation of Baddha Konasana. He was at first outraged, who had dared to touch his wife and their baby inside her stomach? Only he was allowed to so much as glance her way.

Soma's thoughts were clouded with anger until he noticed Leonie's peaceful expression, and the soft rise and fall of her breasts under the only nightgown Sakhi permitted her to wear. She couldn't have been with another man, he thought, who would give this much care and attention to her otherwise?

Slowly, Soma shut the door to their room and neared the bed, his heart felt as though it were about to burst forth from his chest at the sight before him.

Here was his wife now, bound and ready and all for the taking.


End file.
